From Accra, With Love
by Bibi718
Summary: A Zutara sotry set in West Africa, of all places! The year:2010. Katara breaks her engagement to Zuko. Leaves Baltimore for Ghana with a secret. Will Zuko sit still when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I know it's very ambitious for a first time writer to work on two stories at the same time but this idea grabbed hold and wouldn't let go. Please read, enjoy and review. Thank you!

CHAPTER 1

Katara sat in her large gleaming desk and brooded. Today was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life 3years ago. But here she was in her office reminiscing about what could have been. She was grateful though for her current composure. On the first anniversary of the wedding that never was, she had locked herself up in her room all night, with a whole tub of Rum Raisin Fanice ice cream and a box of tissue. She was quite proud of how far she had come and was quite content with her lot. She had peace of mind. A far cry from the emotional wreck she had been 2years ago. It was a good thing she had been able to put that behind her finally.

It hard been hard at the time, so hard she had she had jumped at the opportunity to put continents between her and her cheating ex-fiancé. At the time it had felt like she was being cowardly, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity when it had come up. And now she couldn't be happier that she had decided to move to Accra, Ghana. Yep, West Africa. She had moved here to open a La Senza store at the Accra Mall. She had been looking to own a Victoria's Secret store but since it was not a franchise operation, she had opted for the sister operation. She had been to Ghana once before on an exchange program between her university and the University of Ghana, Legon. That had been 7years ago. She had fallen in love with the country, the little she was able to see of it in the few months she'd stayed. The people were so warm and welcoming. Their culture was so rich and the food had been awesome! The nightlife hadn't been half bad either. She had loved it the first time around and her love just grew the longer she stayed.

What had drawn her back to Ghana was that she'd felt at home here even though it was so far from home. And she felt it was far away enough for her secret to be safe. And so here she was 3years after her broken engagement to Zuko Agnimukha 6weeks to their wedding. Thinking about him still hurt, but the pain was bearable now. Thoughts of him didn't bring tears to her eyes anymore. She was over him.

She had loved him so much. He had been everything she'd ever wanted in a man. Gentle, strong, passionate and determined. Sure he was stubborn and proud but he was also so handsome. 6 feet of well muscled, lean hipped, broad shouldered yummy man-flesh. Thick luxurious black hair that fell into his eyes because of it's length, his amber colored eyes, his soft lips, strong jaw….she could just go on and on. Even the scar that covered the upper left half of his face just added character to his face. Yes, he was a lying, cheating bastard. But he sure was a good looking one. What girl in her right mind wouldn't have said yes when this handsome, loving, gentle man who treated her like a queen asked her to marry him? She couldn't have been happier.

What had made his betrayal all the more shocking and painful was that they had been so good together. So damn right! They had been so happy! She must have looked like a fish blown out of water that day when she had opened the door to his penthouse condo. Zuko was holding Mai. Pretty tight if you asked her. Mai was a model. One of the tall, thin, beautiful ones with the endless legs. A childhood friend of Zuko's. And she was wearing Zuko's shirt. Just his shirt! What made it worse, Zuko was in a low riding sweat pants. Shirtless! After opening and closing her mouth a few seconds after he had jerked away from Mai she had closed the door and run to the elevators. She had felt so thankful the doors had closed before Zuko could stop them. She hadn't set eyes on him since. She had had the locks to her apartment changed; she had asked her secretary to always tell him she was in a meeting and she refused to pick his phone calls and deleted all his voicemail without listening to them. She had stopped going to the places she was bound to run into him. She had done a heck of a job of cutting him off for the 4months it had taken for her to arrange her relocation to Accra Ghana. She had sent the $25,000 engagement ring back through Sokka – her brother – the day of her flight to Ghana.

Sokka had tried talking her out of it till the day she boarded the plane. He probably would have refused to let her go if Gran Gran hadn't decided to go along with her. She probably also had Suki to thank for calming her brother down. The 4months it had taken to organize things had been slow and painful for her. It hadn't been easy but she had been able to leave Baltimore without seeing Zuko again.

Katara decided she had done enough reminiscing and got up looking at the clock. She was shocked to realize how long she had been sitting at her desk thinking about events of the past. She had a date tonight! Eat that Zuko Agnimukha! She thought it was rather apt that she'd go on her first date in 3years on the anniversary of her still-born wedding. Her date for the night was Jet Freeman. He was an American expatriate who worked with Anglogold Ashanti, a mining company. She had met him three weeks ago at Rhapsody's, her favorite restaurant at the mall where her La Senza shop was. He had asked very politely if he could join her at her table with a roguish smile. They had ended up having a good time and had traded cell phone numbers. They had started talking a lot and kept on 'bumping' into each other at lunch. She found he enjoyed Jet's company very much. A date was in order after all. Besides, he was very easy on the eyes; with his chestnut hair, strong features and lean but well toned body. He had a roguish charm which she found delightful. So she'd agreed to go have a drink with him at Citizen Kofi. A one-stop entertainment hot spot just Oxford street, Osu RE.

She locked up her office and went into the shop in search of Ekua, her assistant. She wasn't at the counter supervising the sales clerks so she assumed she was somewhere in the shop assisting a customer. She waited patiently for her at the counter and saw her come over shortly. Ekua was a gem of an employee. She was Katara junior by 2years. She had employed her though she hadn't had much experience with running a store such as La Senza, but had been customer service personnel at MTN, a telecommunication giant in Ghana. She had shown her enthusiasm and high level of intelligence when Katara interviewed her. Plus she sounded very eager to learn. She had hired Ekua without a second thought and had not regretted her decision even once.

"Ready to leave, Boss Lady?" Ekua asked with her usual warm smile that lit up her pretty face.

"I keep telling you not to call me that. If this becomes a nickname that sticks, I'm holding you personally responsible. And yeah I'm heading home. I have to go out later tonight so I want to make sure to spend some time at home first."

"No problem Boss Lady! I'll just close up shop same as usual. Have fun tonight then." Ekua said without the smile leaving her eyes.

Katara tried to glare at Ekua but couldn't keep the smile from breaking through. She just shook her head "See you tomorrow Ekua."

She said her goodbyes to the rest of the staff at the counter and left, heading towards the western exit that would take her to where store owners and workers had their car park. She got into her silver BMW 1series. She wasn't really a car person, but she loved her high specs car. She loved the dark blue leather interior. And she knew she looked good in her car. She didn't need or want a big car and enjoyed hers immensely. She got out of the parking lot and eased her way onto the Tetteh Quarshie interchange which would get her onto the Independence Avenue and to her home. She owned an apartment in the Polo Court just 10minute drive from the mall. She had been lucky the apartments had just gotten on the market when she started looking into relocating. She had bought a top floor apartment in the block that overlooked the Polo grounds. The development was right next to the Accra Polo Club and she was a member of the Polo club.

She was able to avoid the heavy traffic that was bound to build up later in the day and got home quickly. She parked her car and climbed up the stairs to her apartment. She was met with a squeal of joy from her 2year old Kya. The real reason she had decided to leave Baltimore. She had been on her way to tell Zuko she was pregnant when she had happened on him and Mai. She was thankful she hadn't miscarried from the shock. She picked her daughter up and kissed her soundly on her chubby cheek.

"Mommy! Nana made Jolof rice for me!" Kya squealed in delight. Katara usually got home around half past 6, so her daughter was delighted to see her home earlier.

"Is that right pumpkin? Did you eat it all?" Katara asked her daughter nuzzling her tummy with her face.

"No mommy, I left you some." She replied giggling.

"Why, thank you. You're such a darling!" she said putting her back down and turning to Gran Gran and pecking her cheek. "Hey, Gran Gran. How did your day go? Was Mr. Owusu on time?" she asked her Grandmother.

Mr. Owusu was the driver she had employed who drove her grandmother and her daughter around in her Toyota Corolla whenever she wasn't around to do errands.

"Yes he was honey. Our day went just great. He brought everything we needed right on time."

Katara had had a cook on staff as well but her Gran Gran just learnt how to make the Ghanaian dishes Katara and Kya both enjoyed, so she let the cook go. And Gran Gran could make some mean Jolof rice. A Ghanaian dish made of rice cooked in tomato stew with chunks of beef in it.

Kya tugged at her hand and Katara looked down at her. "Want to watch Barney mommy."

"Ok pumpkin, let me just go get my hands washed ok?" she left to put her bag down and get her hands clean so she could come spend some time with her daughter before her date.

They watched for as long as Kya's short attention span could allow and then went on to play with Kya's giant Lego block set. After watching and helping Kya color some pages of her coloring book in Katara picked her daughter up for her evening bath. She always gave Kya her evening bath since sometimes she had to leave a little early in the morning and Kya would just have gotten up. After putting her in her sleep clothes, she cuddled with her in bed till she fell asleep. Picking her daughter up, she made her way to Kya's room opposite hers and put her to bed. She looked down at her sleeping child and let out a soft sigh. Kya looked just like Katara did at her age. If it wasn't for the slightly lighter shade of Kya skin, darker shade of her hair and her amber eyes which were closed at the moment, she would have been an exact replica. Katara bent down and kissed her daughter and went to her room to start getting ready for the night.

She was meeting Jet at Citizen Kofi instead of having him pick her up. She took a quick shower, put on her favorite mist – La Senza Love Moisture Mist in Heart Song – layering it moisturizer in the same scent. She wasn't going to use her favorite perfume tonight. She let her hair tumble out of the towel it had been gathered in on top of her head and blow-dried and brushed her thick slightly curly hair which hung almost to the middle of her back. She applied a coat of sheer and pearly pink gloss to her lips and went for the Kim Kardashian smoky eye look. She decided to wear her favorite Kente corset top and black velvet pencil skirt. Kente was a type of silk and cotton fabric made of interwoven cloth strips. Hers was a combination of turquoise and silver yarn woven into a beautiful diamond pattern. She looked herself over in her full length mirror. Adding her favorite choker with matching earrings she took in her appearance, giving a satisfied nod. She decided on a 2inch heeled gladiator sandals and grabbed a silver clutch. Throwing in her car keys, lip gloss, a pack of tissue, credit card and some cash she was good to go.

Katara went to Gran Gran's room and did a little modeling for her. When she struck her final pose she burst into giggles.

"You look gorgeous Katara" Gran Gran beamed at her.

"Thanks Gran Gran. You guys are going to be ok alone?" she asked her for the umpteenth time.

"We'll be just great sweetheart. Just be careful and have lots of fun, ok?" she said warmly.

"Ok. I should be back before midnight though." With that she pecked her grandmother's cheek, looked in for the last time on Kya and left for her first ever date in 3years. 'Happy Anniversary-that-never was Katara' she thought to herself a little darkly before snapping out of it. She wouldn't let shadows of the past darken her mood tonight. It was all about having fun with a handsome, charming rogue of a guy named Jet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews. To answer one question about 'why Africa'? Why not? They've been in the set in the States, in Europe, the Avatar universe; etc Just thought it would be fun. And this is not an Avatar story proper I guess, it just has the characters I love so much. Please read, enjoy and review. THANK U!

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters apart from those that did not appear on the show

CHAPTER 2

She pulled into Citizen Kofi's car park at 8 o'clock. They had agreed to meet out front at 8 so she wouldn't have to worry about being late. And she wouldn't risk seeming too eager by arriving before the set time. She checked her reflection one last time in her rear-view mirror to make sure she looked flawless. She stepped out of her BMW and made her way to the building's main entrance. Citizen Kofi was something of an orange and purple monstrosity of a building in her opinion, but she always had a great time whenever she came here. She usually came here with Ekua and Araba – her neighbour she shared her floor with. They usually hung out at the Sky Bar. She usually didn't go out late much but the few times she did she had a blast with her friends.

She saw Jet waiting for her and walked up quickly with a smile for him when she saw the appreciative glint in his eyes. He looked very handsome with a black sleeveless shirt she suspected he got from Woodin that had a gold Adinkra symbol embroidered on the left breast pocket. She suspected he picked up on her love of attire that had Ghanaian traditional elements. He looked great though and she told him so.

Jet looked at the mocha skinned beauty and thanked his lucky stars for the decision he made to move to Ghana. She looked exquisite in her Kente outfit with just the hint of a cleavage showing. How did she manage that in that corset type thing? He wondered. He quickly took her hand in his and asked where she'd like to go. They had the option of the Accra Bar, the Sky Bar, the Hollywood Lounge, the Money Highlife or the Restaurant Xango. It was a little too early for Club Citizen to be rocking so they decided on the Hollywood Lounge which played live band music.

They went to a table not too close to the action and ordered drinks from the waiter who came over as soon as they were seated. She ordered an Appletini while Jet ordered a bottle of Guinness stout. They made small talk until their drinks arrived. And then the Band started playing a song by a hiplife artist named Samini. And of all the great songs Samini had, the band had to do 'Sweet Mistake' the one song Katara dislike amongst Samini's latest album. It was about a guy who cheated on his girl with another man's girlfriend and how it was a sweet mistake that they wanted to and were going to make again. It was a great dance tune but the lyrics rubbed Katara wrong for some reason she didn't want to pinpoint. Her irritation must have showed because Jet looked at her somewhat mildly concerned.

"Is everything alright Katara? I hope it's not something I said."

"Oh no. It's just this song. I find it irritating." She replied quickly and smiled at him not wanting to go into specifics.

"It sure is a crowd mover though." He commented. Lots of people were tapping their feet and some folks had even gotten up to dance.

"Yeah Samini's music usually does that. I just don't like the lyrics I guess." Katara said with a sigh looking away.

Soon enough the band slowed it down to Richie's 'Frema' a ballad in Akan. Ekua had told her what the lyrics said in general because Katara had like the soulful way the artiste performed the song. It was a really sweet song about a guy who had had his heart captured irrevocably by his girl Frema. It was the kind of thing she wished would happen to her. But she wasn't waiting with bated breath. She had thought that's how Zuko felt about her but look how that had ended. Damn it all! He was encroaching on even her first date in 3years! She decided she wouldn't think about Zuko again ever. Ok, not for tonight. She smiled at Jet all the more and chat with him about this and that while relaxing with the soothing music for the next hour and half.

"Hey want to go check out Club Citizen?" Jet asked after they lapsed into comfortable silence for a while.

It really wasn't her scene but considering the calibre of people that came to Citizen Kofi, it couldn't be that bad.

"Sure, why not?" she answered.

* * *

They got in quite easily since it wasn't too late. And for that reason it wasn't crowded, which suited Katara Just fine. The DJ was doing an awesome job though. Katara couldn't help swaying to the music. They made their way to a corner that had a low plush seat and sat down. Not wanting to test her low tolerance for alcohol, she just asked Jet to get her a bottle of Perrier when he asked what he should get her from the bar. He came back quickly and they sat chatting and tapping their feet to the music. When Richie's 'Dirty Dance' came on she couldn't help getting up. This Richie guy was pretty good for a young musician. She grabbed Jet's hand and pulled him after her onto the dance floor. She turned around so she was facing Jet and – for a lack of a better term – got her groove on!

She was glad she had picked up dance moves from Ekua and Araba when she had had the opportunity. It sure came in handy now. Hiplife was a cross between a Ghanaian music genre called Highlife and Hip hop. It was great to dance to anyhow, but it was fun to add elements of dance that went with highlife when dancing to Hiplife. It made it all the more fun. And she could tell from the look on Jet's face that he was impressed. They danced for quite a while before her feet started feeling it and she asked that they sit for a while.

She took out her phone to check if she'd gotten a call from home only to realise it was a quarter to twelve. Her eyes widened in surprise. Time really did fly when one was having fun. She told Jet she had to go home though she was having so much fun. Jet seemed really disappointed but he quickly helped her up and walked her to her car. He asked her to call him as soon as she got home so he'd know she was alright since she declined his offer to drive behind her till she got home. They said their goodbyes with quick pecks on the cheek and Katara drove away. For a first date that happened on such a significant day to Katara, it had been fun for Katara for the most part.

* * *

Meanwhile in Baltimore it was a quarter to eight, and Zuko was furious. How could she do this to him? He had finally been able to get Sokka to tell him where Katara was. He had searched everywhere for her. He had even hired a private detective in hopes of him being able to track her down. Some private detective he was! And to think it hadn't occurred to him to think of Ghana. But then why would he have? Yeah he knew she had loved her time there during her visit. But he never for the life of him thought it was enough to make her want to move all the way there. Well now he knew where she was. It was just a question of getting her back.

Yes, he was partly to blame for what happened, but it had been a total misunderstanding. And she wouldn't even let him explain. He had tried everything. First he went to her apartment but his key didn't work! Then he had tried seeing her at work and had been told over and over she was unavailable. That had gotten humiliating after 5days straight. So he had tried sending flowers and such. They all came back untouched. So he had tried giving her some time for her to come to her senses only for Sokka to bring back the engagement ring he had gotten her. And all because of a stupid misunderstanding!

His thoughts went back to that fateful day.

* * *

He had been at home when Mai had come knocking. She had been in something of a state. Mai was a childhood friend he had dated for a while during their high school years. Over the years they had gotten quite close and Zuko was one of the few people that actually saw Mai animated outside photo shoots and on billboards. She always seemed to be bored but was very passionate about her modelling career. She had come crying to him because her agency had cancelled one of her contracts in favour of a younger fresh face that morning and she had been so devastated. It was so upsetting to her not because of the money, but because it made her feel like she wasn't good enough anymore even though she was still very beautiful and her figure was perfect.

He had poured her some wine and had talked to her and calmed her down enough to be able to excuse himself to go take a shower because he was expecting Katara and he had been working out when Mai came knocking. He was still in the shower when he heard a very colourful string of curses worthy of pirate from the living room. Apparently Mai had spilled wine on her dress. She called out if she could borrow a shirt, and he'd asked her to go ahead. When he came out of the shower, she was wearing of his shirts and had put her dress in the washer. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and had gone to check on her dress.

On his way back to his room, he heard Mai sobbing again so he had gone to check what the matter was again.

"I can't even drink wine without messing up! No wonder they thing I'm no good anymore!" Mai sobbed pitifully.

He had tried to calm her down and she had thrown her arms around his waist, sobbing uncontrollably. He was taken aback by the amount of emotions Mai was displaying. He knew she let most of her emotions show around him but this was emotions overload. He had held her to till her sobs subsided and that was the moment Katara chose to open the door. The look of sheer horror on her face had him jerking away from Mai. But Katara was gone before he could take one step to stop her. The look on her face as the elevator doors closed had Zuko cursing violently. He had gone immediately to get dressed so he could go to her.

Mai had apologized profusely. She had almost gone into another bout of sobbing, but seeing how distressed Zuko was, she had pulled herself together. He had asked her to please show herself out when her dress was ready. He had raced off to see Katara but she wasn't at the apartment when he got there. He decided to try Sokka's then Toph's place but she hadn't been at either places. He called Gran Gran – Katara's grandmother – but she hadn't been there either. She wasn't picking up her cell phone. He left voicemail after voicemail, but she hadn't called back. The next day he went back to the apartment only to realise his key didn't work any longer.

That look of horror on her face was the last expression he had seen on Katara's face. And he hadn't seen her since. But now he was going to change that. He knew she was in Ghana. And he knew that she was operating a La Senza store somewhere in Accra. All he had to do was find that somewhere.

He didn't know what had changed for Sokka to finally break and tell him where his sister was, but whatever it was he was thankful for it. He had asked long enough. But Katara was going to get an earful from him. Didn't she know she was the only woman for him? How could he even doubt him just because of what she saw which wasn't that much to begin with. And to think 6weeks to their wedding, she could simply cut him out of her life like that. It still hurt. But he was going to get his woman back. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading and thanks to those who reviewed. Very much appreciated! Please read, enjoy and review! And any pointers will be very welcome, seeing as I'm new to writng and all. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still do not own. You would have heard about it if it had. :-)

CHAPTER 3

Toph looked over at her boss. She saw how impatient he was and knew the time it was taking to tie up loose ends so they could leave for Ghana was taking its toll on him. Zuko was a highly disciplined person, but he had a temper that had been legendary when he was younger. With the years and the experience he had acquired, it was rare to see Zuko lose his temper over trivial things. She shook her head as she watched him storm out of the room over a mistake on the list he had asked the HR manager to submit. He was rearing to go and quite frankly so was she. She was his personal assistant, but he was more like a big brother to her. Apart from Aang and their 4year old son, he and Uncle Iroh were the only people she considered family. And it pained her to have seen him in pain over the past 3years. He had managed to mask his pain behind a stoic expression over time, but he hadn't fooled her.

5years ago Toph's father had disowned her for choosing to be with Aang. She had been in her final year of college when she'd met Aang. He'd been a struggling artist who lived in a one bedroom apartment in a rough part of town. He was – still is - a bald tattoo covered guy with a gentle nature and great talent. He had seemed her opposite in more ways than one. She had been the only heiress to the Bei Fong conglomerate. She had been butting heads with her father for some time, and Aang was the proverbial hay that broke the particular camel that was Lao Bei Fong's back. She had met Aang at an open mike night held every Friday at the Jasmine Dragon, Uncle Iroh's trendy cafe. He had come up to her and told her she had the most amazing emerald eyes he'd ever seen, and would like to paint her if she was ok with it. Strangely enough, she had agreed and the rest they say was history.

Having been home–schooled her entire life, a lot of people didn't even know they Bei Fongs had a daughter. Aang had had no idea who she was and she had liked that very much. By the time he found out, she was pregnant with his baby and her father was threatening to disown her if she didn't terminate the pregnancy or give the baby up for adoption. She had refused to budge and moved in with Aang. The one room apartment had been in a pretty rough area of town, and that's when Zuko had stepped in. They had been friends since she was a little girl; her father deeming the Agnimukhas as befitting their social status to mingle with. But she and Zuko had been fast friends mainly because they had found the whole social class game incredibly silly. Due to her being virtually an unknown, her father disowning his only daughter hadn't become a huge scandal. That was the only thing she was thankful to her parents for, for the sheltered upbringing they had given her.

Zuko had asked his uncle to let them stay with them (Zuko was staying with Iroh because he had had somewhat of an altercation with his father). Since Iroh lived in a huge house with only Zuko for company, he was more than agreeable to the idea. And so their big and happy family had been born. With Iroh's help Aang had gotten his work shown in a famous gallery and had had his break. They had wanted to move out but Uncle had convinced them to stay 'to warm an old man's heart'. Zuko had started up Agni Constructions and had eventually moved out to his own condo. She had gone to work for Zuko after AJ – Aang Jr. – had been weaned. Since he worked from home in the studio Uncle had converted the sun room into, Aang had taken care of AJ while she worked.

Toph missed Katara a lot. When Zuko started dating Katara, Toph had felt like she was losing her older brother and had resented Katara a little. They had butted heads a couple of times but had become quite close. When Katara cut Zuko off, Toph had tried to talk sense into her friend because she knew how much Zuko loved Katara and she believed every single word of Zuko's explanation. Katara had flat out refused to see reason and had demanded she leave her apartment since she was taking Zuko's side. Toph didn't know which of the two was more stubborn. Katara had blacklisted her along with Zuko and refused all attempts she made to contact her.

Now 3years later they were going to see her. She was going to give Katara an earful whether she liked it or not. She had seen what Katara's absence and refusal to communicate with Zuko had done to him. Katara had had a major tongue lashing coming for way too long.

* * *

Jet had since their first official first date been trying to get Katara to commit to a relationship, by which he meant get into his bed. Every time he got close, she seemed to get hesitant and withdraw. He was getting tired of the game. He even gave her 2year old piggy back rides and rolled around all over the floor with her. What more did she want? Yes, she was a beauty. Standing at about 5'5'', he had pegged her vital statistics to be about 36-26-38. She sure could pass for a mixed parentage Ghanaian girl, with her figure and her silky mocha skin. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were a giveaway though. He just wondered what it would take to get her into bed. He had been the perfect gentleman and kept it all very light for a month! He needed to get some action soon. No woman no matter how beautiful was worth this much effort if she wasn't going to give it up! He was usually done and gone by the time they hit the third date mark. He'd been at it for a freaking month! He cursed her baby's father. He sure seemed to have done a number on her. He wasn't going to quit though. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't going to give up until he had what he wanted. Who knows? Maybe they could actually develop into something more permanent.

Katara on the other hand was worrying about her situation with regards to Jet, blissfully unaware of Jet's view of their 'relationship'. She wondered if she was ready for the next step. Every time he had gotten close to her physically, thoughts of Zuko's embrace intruded in her mind and it would make her recoil. She was trying. She was attracted to him. Yet something kept holding her back; that something being Zuko. She thought she was over him already! She needed her head examined if she was going to stay hung up on Zuko after all this time. She decided she'd go stay overnight at Jet's tomorrow night. He had been hinting at a sleepover for the past week. She was a big girl. She could handle spending the night with her boyfriend, right? Jet was her boyfriend, wasn't he? They'd been on date after date for one month straight. It had to mean something.

"Hey Boss Lady," Ekua broke into her musings poking her head around her office door. "Want me to pick something up for you? I'm heading over to the food court."

"No thank you, Ekua. I'm not really hungry." Katara replied absently.

"Is everything alright Katara? You've hardly had lunch for the past 3days." She asked with concern evident on her face.

"Don't worry Ekua. I had a large breakfast."

"You would tell me if something was wrong right? You know I'm here for you. It's not Kya is it?" Ekua was like a dog with a bone once she knew something was up.

"Gosh no, Kya's doing just great! I'm just trying to figure something out. Thanks for worrying but you don't need to, ok? You know what? Why don't you get me some Aloko and peanuts? Here take this." She said passing her some money from her purse.

"Nope, Boss Lady. Lunch is on me. Tomorrow you're buying." She said with an impish little grin.

"No fair! It's only Aloko you're getting. Tomorrow you'll tell me you want Chateau Brian from Le Magellan!" Katara cried in mock horror.

"Well you had your chance and you chose poor man's food!" Ekua left chuckling.

Aloko was bite size pieces of ripe plantain that's fried till golden brown. It went well with peanuts and wasn't really a meal in itself. More like a snack.

* * *

She went home at her usual time and spent her evening in the usual ritual of playing with her daughter, helping her with her writing (Kya could write from 1 to 5 and ABC), coloring a page in her book and watching a little 'Barney and friends' with her. She gave Kya her evening bath and cuddled with her as usual till she was asleep and put her to bed. All the while thinking about the sleepover she was planning. She didn't know how she felt about leaving Kya all alone with Gran Gran all night. She was sure she'd be asleep the whole time she was gone, but what if she woke up and came looking for her? Then again, she didn't think she was ready for her daughter to wake up to Jet in the house yet. She decided to talk to Gran Gran about it.

Her grandmother was watching 'Sex in the City 2' again on DVD. She plopped down beside her and put her head on her lap.

"Gran Gran, I was thinking about spending tomorrow night at Jet's. But I don't know about leaving you guys here by yourselves..."

"Sweetheart, if you're ready then I'll say it's about time! You don't need to worry about us. We'll be fine. If you want, Kya can sleep in my room. It just has to be something you want to do, ok?"

Katara nodded and stayed on the couch with her grandmother. She was so thankful for her Gran Gran. 'I have the best grandmother ever!' She thought to herself.

She went to bed somewhat at peace with her decision though she still had a little bit of lingering doubt at the back of her mind. But boy did Jet have some big boots to fill. Zuko was a hard act to follow. She just hoped Jet was up to the task and that thoughts of Zuko would stay banished.

Zuko, Toph and AJ arrived in Kotoka Int. Airport at 8:30pm Thursday night. They checked into the Holiday Inn since it was so close to the airport. They were tired from the long journey but Zuko was too keyed up to retire to his room immediately. He saw Toph and AJ to their room which was adjacent his and went downstairs to the reception. Approaching the pretty young lady at the front desk, he asked if she knew where the La Senza shop in Accra could be found.

"It's not too far from here actually, sir. It's at the Accra Mall, 20minutes drive from here." She said with a polite smile.

Zuko was thrilled and slightly nervous at the same time. He arranged for a rental car for 12 o'clock tomorrow and went up to his room. He showered and got ready for bed. Requesting a wakeup call for 7 o'clock ho got into bed. He had a hard time but he managed to fall asleep eventually.

Katara met Jet at their usual table at Rhapsody and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. They had agreed to meet up for an early lunch since they had both skipped breakfast. While waiting for their tab after a hearty meal of boiled yam and spinach stew, Katara decided to share.

"I'm going to cook dinner for you tonight." Katara said seriously.

"What time do you want me over?" Jet asked.

"At your place." She clarified with a small smile, and saw Jet's face light up with a bright smile.

"Oh wow. Katara that would be awesome! Should I pick you up or would you rather drive over?"

"I'll drive over. I'll pick up the ingredients I need and go put Kya to bed before I come over."

"Why don't I pick you up after you've put Kya to bed? I'll be your chauffeur service for the night, Ok? I know you love your car but mine isn't that bad is it? Please baby?" he pleaded. "You never let me drive you around." He complained looking somewhat downcast.

"Oh fine, you can pick me up. Let's make it 8 o'clock alright? See you later." she said getting up to head back to work with a quick peck on his cheek.

When she got back Ekua seemed a little smug. Katara wondered what could have happened to make her assistant look like that, but she decided to let it slide. She worked the rest of the day with a slight edge of anticipation and left about a half hour earlier than usual to pick up the ingredients for the salad she planned to make for dinner. She knew Jet didn't eat much after 7pm so it would be appropriate.

* * *

She went home and put her daughter to bed after their evening routine and took a quick shower. Gathering her hair into a ponytail she put on a knee length blue cotton caftan with white Adinkra patterns and slipped on a pair of white flip-flops. She decided to save herself the trouble of getting all made up and applied her favorite sheer pearly pink gloss to her lips. She was done when Gran Gran called out to her that Jet had arrived. She picked up her white Baby Phat overnight bag with silver chain and silver heart with a keylock. She kissed Gran Gran goodnight and handing over the bag of groceries to Jet left her apartment. They went down the stairs chatting and laughing as Jet was his usual charming self.

Stepping out to the parking lot she had the shock of her life. There stood Zuko and Toph with AJ in her arms. What was he doing here? How did he even know where here was for him to be? He looked like he was about to murder someone! That thought had her jerking away from Jet who had had his arms around her waist. The movement wasn't lost on Zuko and his eyes dropped to the overnight bag in her hand. The same one she used to pack to his condo before he had convinced her to bring some of her stuff over.

How the hell had this happened? Whatever the heck this was!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. I couldn't let Zuko kick Jet's butt just yet. I don't know how I feel about the chapter, but I think it'll help the story along somewhat. Please R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Katara raised her chin in a defiant gesture, even though she was freaking out on the inside. She wasn't the one that was caught cheating while they were engaged! And they hadn't been for three years now, so what was with the livid expression?

"Hello Toph, Zuko. What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" she asked looking from Toph to Zuko and back, directing the question at Toph. She couldn't meet Zuko's gaze that was blazing with suppressed fury.

Still it was Zuko who spoke up.

"Is that any way to greet your fiancé, Tara? He asked in a very low voice made raspier by the tight control he was keeping to not lash out. After the first glance he had given Jet, he acted as if the man who had been holding onto his Katara wasn't even there. If he acknowledged his presence he was afraid it would get violent. He wouldn't have minded, but he had AJ to consider.

"You're not my fiancé Zuko. You haven't been for the past 3years and you know it!" Katara cried in indignation. Then to her dismay – why it dismayed her was a mystery to her – Jet stepped back and wound his arm around her waist again. He had tensed at Zuko's words but seemed to try and hide it.

"Whoever you are, I think you should leave, seeing as my girlfriend and I were on our way out." Jet said casually pulling her against his side.

Katara saw Zuko's hands clench and Toph who had been silent through the whole exchange put a hand on Zuko's arm to try to calm him down. This was going to get out of hand if she didn't do something about it and fast! She could ask Zuko and Toph to leave and go with Jet. But she knew there was no way she was going to be able to get Zuko off her mind knowing he was in the same city as she was. And she reasoned if she left with Jet now whatever it was Zuko had come here for, the encounter was going to be way more difficult than it already was going to be. She wasn't too worried about Jet being angry about being sent home alone. After all he didn't know she had planned on spending the night. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Jet with an apology in her eyes.

"Um, Jet I think you should go home and let me handle this, ok?" she said willing him to understand and not make things any worse than it already was.

She saw he wanted to argue. So she squeezed the hand at her waist. It's not like they were lovers for crying out loud! Well not yet. Sure they had probably would have been come morning but she had more important problems without Jet breathing down her neck with Zuko and Toph standing right in front of her apartment block!

"Please just go. I'll call you when I'm done ok?"

"Fine." He said with a sullen look on his face.

He glared at Zuko for a moment and turned to where his car was parked and left

* * *

She turned to Toph; gesturing towards the car they seemed to have come in. "Ok let's go."

"And where would we be going to if I may ask?" Zuko spoke up instead.

Damn it! Why wasn't Toph saying anything? She just kept looking at her with a hurt look on her face. She was making her feel guilty for she didn't know what! And with Toph it was bad when she wasn't saying anything when she was upset with you.

"To your hotel of course." She answered without looking at him.

"Anything wrong with inviting us up to your apartment, seeing as we're already here?" he asked pointedly. "Or you still want to make use of your overnight bag since you've packed it already?" he said with steel in his voice.

Katara blushed but glared at Zuko finally." My overnight bag is no business of yours! I just think it would be best to talk over there so Toph can put AJ to bed before its too late!"

"Fine, we're staying at the Holiday Inn. That's our car. Get in." he said with a deep scowl on his face. He was clearly trying very hard to maintain his composure in front of the little one.

"I'll follow you in my car. Just let me get my keys." She quickly ran into her building.

"Gran Gran! Zuko and Toph are here!" she cried as soon as she got in and saw Kanna watching TV.

"What! Are you ok honey?" she asked with deep concern.

"I'm alright, I think. I'm going to the Holiday Inn with them. I sent Jet home. This is so messed up Gran Gran! What if he finds out about Kya?"

Kanna got up and embraced her granddaughter. Rubbing soothing circles on her back when she felt the slight tremors going through Katara's body.

"Everything will work out honey. Just go hear what he came all the way down here to say ok? It can't be for a whim that he came. Especially if Toph came with him. Besides you weren't going to hide her forever were you?" She said gently.

"You should have seen his face when he saw me Jet's arm around me. And my bag! He looked like he was going to kill Jet or me for that matter!" she was getting more upset the more she talked about it.

"Shush child. Zuko may have his faults but you know he'll never hurt you. Don't keep them waiting. Go get it over with. Just be strong honey."

Katara took a deep breath and hugging her grandmother tight one last time, dashed into Kanna's room and quickly kissed her sleeping daughter. Grabbing her car key from her room she left. In her haste she forgot she was still carrying the overnight bag until she got out of her building again and saw Zuko's eyes drop to it. She couldn't read the expression that passed fleetingly over Zuko's face so she just got in her car and saw Zuko do the same. They took off and she followed suit.

* * *

She left her bag in her car and got down when they reached the hotel. They reached the reception area and she slowed her walk wondering where they wanted to talk. She turned to Toph but it was as if Toph was totally ignoring her. Why would she come all the way to Africa just so she could give her the silence treatment?

"Toph look…."

"No Katara. I can't really talk to you right now. I have lots to say to you but I can't. Not in front of my son. Ok? I'll be in my room." She left with a squeeze to Zuko's shoulder.

"I'm assuming you would prefer to talk at the bar?"

Katara nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think what we can have this discussion in a public place. My room is this way." He said flatly and started forwards without waiting to see if Katara was following him, which she did.

Her heart was hammering in her chest when she stepped through the door Zuko held open for her. She didn't know what she was dreading more: questions about the past or questions about the present. Both could end up leading to Kya. She took the seat he offered and declined the offer he made of drinks. She looked at Zuko sit across from her and stare at her the stoic expression he only used with her when he was really trying very hard to keep his temper in check."

"Why, Tara?" was all he said.

"Why what, Zuko?" she answered trying hard to not put herself into a defensive position. She hadn't done anything wrong!

"Did we mean so little to you? Did you stop to think for a minute that what you saw that day wasn't what you thought it was? You didn't even give me a chance to explain…."

"To explain what Zuko?" she cut him off. The pain she had thought she was over flaring up again and making her tone rather biting.

"That I never betrayed you! I never have and never would!" he all but shouted at her.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she asked incredulously, her own voice rising.

"When did I ever lie to you?" he shouted getting up; too agitated to sit still.

"Well there's always a first time isn't there?" she said scathingly.

"I would never lie to the woman I love. I've never done it and I never will!" he shouted in frustration.

That caught Katara off guard. Had she made a mistake?

"But I saw you! She was wearing only your shirt. And you were in sweatpants and you were holding her in your arms! Why would you have been doing that? What? Did her dress get lost or something?

"Because she was distraught when she came to see me, and she poured red wine o her dress and had put it in the washer when I was in the shower and borrowed my shirt. I knew you were coming to see me. Why would I be with Mai when I knew you were on your way, even if I had been having an affair with her?" He asked having calmed down a bit.

He came up to where she was seated and drew her to her feet.

"I've always loved you and I've never been unfaithful to you Tara. I swear it on my honor." He said looking deep into her eyes.

Katara couldn't look away. She saw his eyes darken and his gaze settled on her lips. She saw him slowly lowering his head and jerked away from him, heart racing.

"I need to go Zuko. I need to think." She turned and was almost at the door when she heard him speak.

"Is it because of him? Do you need to think because of that guy you were going to spend the night with? There was so much pain and anger in his voice.

Katara couldn't help feeling guilty. Why did she feel like she needed to explain her situation with Jet? Probably because you know Zuko is serious when it comes to hi honor? A small voice piped up in her head.

"This was the first time I was going to spend the night okay? Not that it's any business of yours." She huffed, turning to look at him.

She saw Zuko almost sag with relief. This was getting more complicated than she could have imagined.

"What you do is always going to be my business Tara. It took some time finding you but I have now, and I'll be damned if I let you slip away again."

"Good night." Was all Katara could think to say before rushing out the door.

* * *

She had thought of seeking Toph out but decided against it and got into her the way home Katara wondered if she had made a mistake. Yes, she had seen them together but she had drawn a conclusion from what she had seen without giving Zuko the benefit of the doubt. Zuko had never lied to her before. Maybe she should have listened to his side of the story. Dear God! If Zuko was telling the truth now – which if she was honest with herself she would admit she suspected he was – she had denied both her daughter and the man she would have been married to for 3years by now each other! What was she going to do? She needed to talk to Gran Gran. She had no idea what she was going to do. How had he even found out she was in Ghana? And how did he find out her address? This was a total hot mess!

She got home and quickly changed and got ready for bed. She went to peek in on Kya and found Gran Gran hadn't moved her back into her own room after all. She didn't want to risk waking Gran Gran so she went t bed without seeing her daughter. She couldn't shake the dread she felt in the pit of her stomach. Should she try and keep Kya secret till Zuko left? Or should she tell him and let the chips fall where they will? If Zuko left she could just go ahead and make a life here with Jet. Or she could tell Zuko and hope to God he could forgive her. The latter idea held more appeal to her. And she wondered why that was. She had been over Zuko right up to the moment he had showed up! Her impulsiveness was going to be the death of her, she thought glumly as she drifted off into fitful sleep, forgetting to call Jet like she had promised she would.


	5. Chapter 5

Big thanks to every one who has read this story, added it to their alerts and favorites list and most of all to those who reviewed. I'm very grateful. here's another chapter. Please R&R.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Do not own A:TLA or any character from the show.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Zuko had never been overly mistrustful, but as soon as Katara left, he followed her at a safe distance and parked in front of her apartment building. Just as he had gotten to the parking lot, he had seen her go into her building. He had guessed which one her apartment was by the light that came on soon after she had gone up. She lived on the top floor. He had stayed even after the light had gone off 20minutes afterwards. An hour and a half later, he was still staring up at her window when the security personnel came to knock on his window asking if there was a problem. He shook his head and said he was just leaving. He was a little ashamed of himself. He didn't know why he had waited so long. Was he expecting her to leave her apartment to go over to that creeps place? Or had he been expecting the creep to show up instead? What would he have done in either scenario? If he had been a little paranoid, he was not to blame though. He had been given cause to be!

How was a guy supposed to feel when the first time he saw his woman, in three long years, she was laughing up at some creep. To add insult to injury Katara was carrying his favorite bag of all time! The only time he could remember being as angry was when he had still been living with Ozai – his father. He hadn't wanted anything more than to punch the guy's lights out. Only two things had stopped him. He hadn't wanted Katara to see him like that. And he had had AJ to consider. The little boy had been right there in his mother's arms. He was sure if AJ wasn't there, Toph would have enjoyed the beat-down he would have given the Jet guy. What kind of name was Jet anyway?

Katara had looked so beautiful. Free of makeup save for her favorite sheer lip gloss. He couldn't get over how much more beautiful she looked to him. Even though he was angry with her for the stunt she'd pulled, he couldn't hold on to the anger for long. He just wanted her back, like yesterday. He hadn't come to show her how angry he was for the separation she had forced on him. It was the sight of Jet's arm around her waist and the bag that had done it. She had said she hadn't spent the night with the creep before. What did that even mean? That she had slept with the guy but not spent the night with him before? Or that she hadn't slept with him ever? He hoped fervently that the latter was the case. No matter, whatever it was she had had going on with the fellow ended now. Katara was his woman; it was as simple as that. If it hadn't been for this stupid misunderstanding that had derailed their plans, they would have celebrated their anniversary last month. They probably would have had a baby on the way by now too. Everything was going to get back on track now. He was confident of it.

He had seen the doubt settle in Katara's mind. He knew all he had needed was a chance to talk to her. She had been acting like it was his words she doubted but he had seen through her. It was self-doubt more than anything else. He was thinking of surprising her tomorrow. He had brought along her favorite box of chocolates – Godiva dark Chocolate Solid Gems. He was going to show up at her doorstep and sweep her off her feet – again. Not that he needed chocolates to be able to do that, but it helped to be armed. And Katara could never resist him and chocolates together. He had very fond memories of Katara, himself and chocolates. Did Katara work on Saturdays? Well if she did he'd wait for her anyway.

* * *

After breakfast, Toph told Zuko he was on babysitting detail. She had to go to the mall and talk to Katara. She had marched into Zuko's room with a bag full of toys and books on one shoulder, AJ clutching her other hand. Zuko had wanted to argue, but he knew better. Besides he enjoyed spending time with AJ. He had spent a lot of time at his uncle's over the past three years; and had obtained some skills. Toph instructed he should just order up some fresh fruits if AJ wanted a snack. With that and a kiss on both cheeks for AJ, she was gone. Zuko figured it wouldn't hurt to let Toph have her talk with Katara before he saw her. It would give her more time to come to terms with her mistake. Besides he knew Toph had missed Katara and they needed to patch things up since they had parted on an unpleasant note the last time they had been together. He settled down with AJ and switched to the Cartoon Network Channel.

Toph got to the mall at 9:45am. She saw the 'closed' sign up, but she could see Katara's assistant bustling about busily inside. The sign on the window said the worked from 10:00am to 6:00pm on Saturdays. She didn't have too long to wait so she decided to wait right there. Ekua saw her waiting though and quickly came over and let her in.

"Hello Toph! Come on in. Katara's in her office. Let me just inform her you're here, alright?" she smiled at Toph.

"Thanks Ekua. I would rather not surprise her again." She replied a bit glumly.

"Oh dear, I take it last night didn't go very well? Maybe surprising her at her apartment hadn't been a good idea? She's going to kill me when she finds out I gave you directions." She said a little worried.

"Ah well, I might as well get it over with then. Wish me luck Toph. If I'm not out in 5minutes feel free to come looking for me, body bag in hand." Ekua added to lighten the mood, chuckling a little nervously.

"Don't worry Ekua. I'll just tell her you couldn't resist my AJ's charms. I owe you after all."

Ekua knocked and poked her head into Katara's office. She now had a slight idea what the dark circles under her boss's eyes had been about. She normally wouldn't have given Katara's address out. But she had felt compelled to by the desperation the guy Toph had come in with had been trying to hide. And she had only seen eyes like his in one other person – Katara's angel of a child.

"Hey Boss Lady, Toph is here to see you."

"What? Right now? Oh ok. Show her in please."

"Oh and she was here on Friday when you were out for lunch and…."

"You! Oh Ekua why didn't you at least tell me you had given my address to Toph?" she cried.

"I'm so sorry Katara. They had wanted to surprise you. They said they came all the way from the States and were very close friends but had lost touch. Forgive me?" she pleaded.

"It's alright Ekua. Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Please just show her in." she responded tiredly.

* * *

Toph came into Katara's office and pinned her friend with a level gaze. She refused the seat Katara offered and got right down to business.

"Was that the best you could do? To leave without giving Zuko and your relationship a chance? Are you happy? I'm so upset with you! Do you have any idea how badly he missed you? You should have at least heard him out once! And you wouldn't even listen to me! I thought it was innocent until proven guilty, but it's the other way around in your books huh?"

Toph was on a roll and wouldn't let Katara get a word in edgewise. She continued with her diatribe when she saw Katara open her mouth.

"That was totally selfish Katara. Do you know how badly your cutting Zuko off affected him? He was a mess for a long time before he picked himself up. He never stopped looking for you. The only consolation he had was Sokka assuring him you were fine. He never betrayed you Katara. You betrayed the both of you! I would never forgive you if I didn't know how much Zuko loves and needs you, and how much I miss my friend!"

Katara could see how much of a bad choice she had made. She knew Toph had an uncanny perceptiveness. Toph wouldn't have been on Zuko's side if she had had the slightest doubt. She had screwed up big time!

"Oh Toph, please forgive me," she cried with tears shining in her eyes.

She got up from behind her desk and came round to where Toph was standing. She put her hand on Toph's arm. The plea was clear in her eyes.

"I was in shock at the time, I wasn't thinking straight and I was my usual stubborn self. I should have listened to him at least once. Or at least let you finish your argument in his favor. I was just so focused on my feelings of hurt I let it blind me."

She was crying softly now and hung her head. When she felt Toph place her hand on hers she knew it was time to come clean to Toph.

"That…that wasn't all. I lost sight of what was important. When the franchise opportunity came I jumped at it because…I…I was trying to not let Zuko know I was carrying his baby."

"Katara! You didn't! What were you thinking? You mean you and Zuko have a child and you didn't think to let him know all this time? And I thought that Jet guy you were with last night was your all time low!"

Katara flinched at her friend's words. She knew it was hard but it was the truth.

"What am I going to do Toph? I don't think Zuko is going to take this kindly. He's going to be furious!"

"You know what you have to do. He will be furious, but he'll forgive you. Is there anything he hasn't forgiven you for yet?"

"This isn't on a scale of any wrong I've ever done him!"

"He loves you. He will be hopping mad, but he'll get over it. But I gotta say Sugar Queen, for a highly intelligent person like you, this was one downhill ride from dumb to dumber!"

"I really hope so. I was afraid he'd take my baby from me since I wasn't going to marry him. The baby was all I had left of him. I wasn't going to risk him taking her away. I loved him though I was so angry and hurt. I still love him. I just hope we can get through this somehow." Katara sighed.

Looking at how dejected Katara looked, Toph found she didn't have it in her to keep scolding her. Putting her arms around her friend she hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry too much. Everything will turn out fine. I missed you Katara."

"Okay. I missed you too Toph." Katara sniffed.

"Oh but you have to lose that looser Sugar Queen." Toph said dryly.

"What?" Katara asked, not catching on.

"The Jet guy, Katara. I thought one was supposed to move onto bigger and better things if one did move on, not downgrade."

"Oh come on Toph, Jet's not that bad. Not that I would know about the bigger and better part though. We didn't get that far. I'd been trying really hard to get over Zuko, you know? I needed all the help I could get."

"Well that won't be necessary now so get rid of him, and fast. He was too slick for you anyway. "

"I enjoyed spending time with him but I never could get close to him physically. Zuko was always intruding." Katara groused.

"Serves you right, you silly woman. So when are you gonna tell him about his daughter? It has to be right away. You wanna come with me? I sent the car back to the hotel hoping I could get you to go drop me off and make you go see him even if you didn't want to." She chuckled at her own ingenuity.

"I guess Ekua could take care of stuff for an hour or two. She does it every now and then so that shouldn't be a problem. Let's go. You know there's an Akan proverb that literally goes like 'If you owe a slap, it's better to take it sooner.' Ekua always says it about unpleasant stuff she can't put off. It sure fits my situation now." She grimaced.

* * *

Getting to the hotel Toph took her right up. Zuko came to the door and looked surprised when he saw Katara in tow. Katara wished this was the only surprise she had for him today, fearing the other surprise wouldn't bring a smile on his face like this one had. Not right away anyway.

She followed Toph into Zuko's room which was littered with toys and books. Apparently the two of them had been having fun while Toph was out. Toph's son rushed to hug his mother.

"Uncle Zuko and I watched Tom and Jerry! And then he read me a story!"

"Well, sounds like you had a lot of fun. Say hello to Aunt Katara." She told her son with a warm smile, ruffling his hair.

"Hello aunt Katara." He said shyly. He took more after his father than his mother.

"Hello AJ. You've grown so big. You won't remember me because when we met you were just a baby. Now look at you!" she beamed at him. He beamed right back.

"Well we'll leave you two to talk. See you later." Toph said leading her son to their room.

"Hey Tara." Zuko said softly, stepping towards her and taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips; kissing her without his gaze leaving hers.

"Hey Zuko." She answered. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Come sit with me." He said, leading her to a seat.

Katara couldn't remember a time in her life that she had been more nervous. But this had to be done. And she had brought it on herself.

"I want to apologize. I should have known better than to make decisions while I was angry and holding on to the anger for so long. It was wrong and I had no right. Please forgive me."

"I wish things had been different, but what's done is done. What matters is that we're together now. I love you. I just want you back. That's all I ask."

"I love you too. I tried getting over you. I thought I had finally gotten over you but I kept thinking about you, even when I was with Jet…"

"Let's just forget about him, shall we? The thought of you with that guy makes me want to break something."

"I never slept with Jet. And it wasn't because of lack of trying. I just couldn't do it. Thoughts of you kept getting in the way. But let's not talk about him. I want to make things right."

Before Katara could go on, she was up in Zuko's arms. He ducked in and kissed her before Katara could get over her surprise and ask to be put down. Katara's eyes fluttered close as she felt Zuko's lips on hers. She couldn't believe how good his lips felt; it was so familiar, like they hadn't been apart for 3years. And yet it also felt like their first kiss; making her pulse quicken with the heat of it. She felt like a parched person being given a glass of cold water. She wound her arms around his neck and tilted her head just so. She heard Zuko groan in appreciation as he deepened the kiss. When she felt herself being lowered to the bed, she remembered why she had come to talk to Zuko in the first place.

"Zuko I need to tell you something!" she said trying to sit up.

"Tara I think it can wait. I've missed you so much, you have no idea. Can't we…"

"You have a 2year old daughter!" Katara blurted cutting Zuko off.

She felt Zuko go rigid, and he slowly got up into a sitting position. He looked rather confused.

"What are you talking about Tara?" he asked with a hint of incredulity.

Katara took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart and looked Zuko straight in the eyes though it was very difficult to.

"I had been on my way to tell you I was pregnant three years ago; that day at your condo."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock, and then he got the stoic expression on. And all Katara could think to herself was 'Uh oh, I'm dead!'


End file.
